Alpha(Josh Kazami)
Josh Kazami is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He first lived in Wardington for the first two seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. He moved to Bayview in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was "defeated" by Anubias (Josh was actually disqualified in the brawl). He moved to Bakugan City in Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge and he lives now in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters.He is partnered with the recently evolved Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (nicknamed Maximus). He is also seen as a legend among the brawlers from Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. Description Josh is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.He is very eager for a brawl.Josh used to play using raw power with many strategies.This leads him to win almost every battle. Darkness X Bakugan 'Bee Striker X:750 G's' *Hive Assault:Adds 400 G's to Bee Striker X. *Bee Sting:Transfer 200 from the Opponent to Bee Striker X. *Drone Attack:Transfers 400 G's to Bee Striker X. *X Assault:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Darkness X Sheild:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Hive Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's abilities. *Queen Bee Attack:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Queen Bee Sheild:Defends Allies Bakugan. *Queen Bee Supreme Sting Shot:Transfers 600 G's to Bee Striker X. *CopyCat:Copies any Opponent's ability. Fusion Ability Card *Queen Bee:Supreme Hive Return:Returns all Bakugan to their Base Level. *Queen Bee:Supreme Hive Attack:Defeats any Bakugan under it's Power Level. *Queen Bee:Supreme Hive Rally:Revives all Ally Bakugan defeated and returns all Gate Cards.(Can only be used once per Bakugan Battle. *Queen Bee:Supreme Hive Defense:Defends all of Ally's Bakugan for 3 Abilities. *Queen Bee:Supreme Hive Control:Summons any Bakugan from Alpha and any Ally or can take control of Opponent's Bakugan and can make them switch to their Weakest ability. Silent Core Bakugan Silent Naga:1000 G's *Silent Core Blast:Adds 1000 G's to Naga. *Silent Burst:Adds 500 G's to Naga. *Nervous Break:Subtracts 600 G's from the Opponent. *Silent Sheild:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. *Silent Screen:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Darkus Riot:Transfers 600 G's to Naga. *Silent Down:Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *Bottom Down:Send any Bakugan to the Doom Dimension Virtual Zero:1000 G's *Crystal Sabre:Adds 500 G's to Zero. *Crystal Shards:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Zero Sabre:Adds 400 G's to Zero. *Zero Galaxy:Nullifies the Opponent's abilities. *Clear Blade:Reflects any Haos abilitiy. *Armor Reinforcement:Adds 500 G's to Zero. *Virtual Ring Out:Subtracts 600 G's from the Opponent. *Virtual Sabre:Adds 600 G's to Zero and nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Crystal Launcher:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Clear Armor:Nullifies Mechogan attacks. Darkus Bakugan 'Alpha Hydranoid:500 G's' *Omega Nightmare:Adds 300 G's to Alpha Hydranoid. *Death Trident Nightmare:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Destruction:Reduces the opponents power to Zero. *Darkus Blast Extreme:Adds 300 to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. Fusion Card *Final Darkness:Adds 600 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 400 from the Opponent. 'Phantom Dharak:900 G's' *Darkness Waiver:Adds 500 G's to Dharak. *WestWall Sheild:Nullifies all of the Opponent's abilities. *Evil Blow:Adds 400 G's to Dharak. *Exodus Waiver:Transfers 600 G's to Dharak. *Thunder Gladiator:Adds 700 G's to Dharak. *Photon Gladiator:Takes out all Bakugan with Lower G-Power. *Tempest Sheild:Revives all Ally Bakugan. *Hyper Guns End:Defeats any Mechogan. 'Infinity Helios:1200 G's' *Destruction Quasar:Adds 900 G's to Infinity Helios. *Farbas Infinity:Repairs all Damage done and increase Defense to 120%. *Warfare:Subtracts 700 G's from the Opponent. *Deep Fire- Block A:Transfers 600 G's to Infinity Helio's. *Ragnarok Buster:Takes out One Bakugan on the Field. *Battle Warrior:Lowers the G Power of all Bakugan on the Field by 600. *Bolting Breaker:Defeats all Opponents on the Field. 'Fury Reaper:1400 G's' *Dimension Zero:Nullifies Opponent's Gate Card. *Dimension Four:Nullifies Opponent's Ability Card. *Blade Slash:Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Madness:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Hidden Doom:Transfers 500 g's to Fury Reaper *Blade Massacre:Takes out all Opponent's Bakugan under his power level and Nullifies all *Demon Blast:Transfers 300 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Wing:Nullifies Opponents ability and Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Massacre:Transfers 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Massacre Gate:Takes out every Bakugan on the Field. Ventus Bakugan 'Aluze:700 G's' *Giga Armor:Transfers 300 G's to Aluze *Blaster Bind:Adds 200 G's to Aluze *Mega Bind:Adds 300 G's to Aluze *Dora Cannon:Adds 400 G's to Aluze *Air Lance:Subtracts 200 from the Opponent. *Drive Storm:Transfers 200 G's to Aluze and Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card. *Sky Impact:Adds 500 G's to Aluze. 'Fusion Card' *Aero Aegis:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. 'Plitheon:900 G's' *Life Eater:Adds 200 G's to Plitheon *Metal Verde:Adds 300 G's to Plitheon *Fly Slasher:Transfers 500 G's to Plitheon *Hyper Verde:Transfers 300 G's to Plitheon *Fly Destroyer:Subtract 400 G's from the Opponent. *Ghost Storm:Adds 400 G's to Plitheon. *Slag Tornado:Transfers 200 to Plitheon. *Drake Twister:Transfers 400 G's to Plitheon *Gravity Mine:Transfers 300 G's to Plitheon *Fencer Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's Abilities. Haos Bakugan 'Boriates:1000 G's' *Odin Sheild:Prevents the Opponent from activating abilities and nullifies their Ablities. *Promethus Cannon:Transfers 300 G's to Boriates. *FireBolt Axe:Transfers 300 G's to Boriates. *Hyper Tachyon Glow:Transfer 600 G's to Boriates. *Element Glow:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. *Muzzle Lancer:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. *Gun Durance:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Custom Battle Ability:Adds 300 G's to Boriates and Nullifies any abilities. *Olympus Cannon:Transfers 1000 G's to Boriates Subterra Bakugan 'Coredom:1000 G's' *Phantom Blow:Adds 400 G's to Coredom. *Scale Arrow:Subtracts 300 G's to Coredom. *Core Knuckle:Adds 300 G's to Coredom. *Dimension Vortex:Nullifies the Opponent ability. *Armored Axia:Absorbs the Opponent's ability. *Plate Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Sling Exia:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Crush Arrow:Transfers 400 G's to Coredom. *Counter Exia:Reflect's Gate Card effect back to it's owner. *Advanced Fusion Ability:Doubles or Triples his Power level. Pyrus Bakugan 'Rubanoid:900 G's' *Corumdum Tusk:Adds 300 G's to Rubanoid. *Jewel Deeper:Adds 400 G's to Rubanoid *Crimson Defence:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Red Deeper:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Scarlet Plate:Transfers 300 G's to Rubanoid. *Mirage Field:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. 'Assail Farbos:5500 G's' *Garland Claw:Adds 300 G's to Farbos *Shiny Orchcalcium:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Shadow Crowley:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Meteor Driver:Transfers 500 G's to Farbos. *Farbos XL:All G-Power lost is Restored. *Ground Breaker:Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card. *Super Cell:Transfers 500 G's to Farbos. *Twin Horn Pulsar:Transfer 400 G's to Farbos *Fire Spartan:Transfers 300 G's to Farbos. *Gallium Sheild:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Ice-Berg:All Mechanicial Bakugan are Destroyed. *Hyper Cell:Transfer 400 G's to Farbos *Hellion Breath:Halves the Opponent's Power Level and Prevents them from activating any abilities. 'Titanium Dragonoid:1200 G's' *Dragon Strength:Adds 400 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Hard Striker:Adds 800 G's to Alpha. *Titaniun Hummer:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Titanium Screen:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. *Core Buster:Adds 300 G's the Alpha. *Dragon Force Striker:Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Blazer:Adds 600 G's to Alpha. *Revolutional:Takes out any Bakugan or Mechtogan. *Wonder Superior:Adds 3000 g's to Alpha. *Generation Sheild:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Meteor Screen:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Double Up:Doubles Alpha's Power Level. *Dragon Maximum Striker:Adds 5000 G's to Alpha. 'Fusion Dragonoid:1300 G's' *Fusion Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Dragon OverCannon:Adds1000 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Astral:Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Eternal Force:Transfers 500 G's to Alpha *Hyper Drive:Triples Alpha's Power Level. *Dragon Blade:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Dragon Tornado:Subtracts 500 G's to the Opponent. 'Nova Leonidas:1500 G's' *Sol Blazer:Adds 500 G's to Nova. *Spiral Nova:Adds 500 G's to Nova and nullifies all abilities. *Dragonoid Breaker:Transfers 500 G's to Nova. *Astral Barrier:Transfers 500 G's to Nova and nullifies and prevents any abilities. *Strike Tornado:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Dragon Soul:Adds 800 to Nova and nullifies all abilities. *Fire Tyrant:Adds 400 G's to Nova. *SuperNova:Adds 500 G's to Nova. *Power Dragon:Returns the Opponent to their Base Level and Halves the Opponent Power Level. *Dragon Warrior:Takes any Bakugan out. *Infinite Warrior:Adds any Bakugan to the Battle. *Power Increase:Adds 600 G's to all Ally Bakugan and can switch Power Levels if bigger. *Perfect Striker:Adds 5000 G's to Nova and nullifies all abilities. *Perfect Dragon:Transfers 5000 G's to Nova. *Perfect Blast:Subtracts 5000 G's to Nova. *Perfect Dragon Master Supreme:Automattically wins the Duel by increasing Nova Power Level to Infinite and destroys the Opponent's Bakugan(If Weak,if Strong they just are beaten).Also,Nullifies and Prevents Opponents abilities. 'Fusion Cards' *Chaos Flare:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Gravity Crusher:Subtracts 1000 G's from all Opponents. *Fusion Dragon:Takes out any Mechagan,Mechatgan Titan or Mechagan Destroyer. Gallery 120px-Hydraattackingtrident1.PNG|Darkus Blast Extreme 120px-Hydraballform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid's Ball Form 120px-Hydrafdeathtrid.PNG|Death Trident 120px-Hydraform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid's Bakugan Form 120px-Hydraindigo.PNG|Indigo Nightmare 120px-Hydravsdragivanish.PNG|Destruction 120px-Dharakairkorreal.png|Phantom Dharak 120px-Dharak use WestWall Shield.jpg|WestWall Sheild 120px-Dharak use Darkness Waver 2.jpg|Darkness Waiver 120px-Tempest Shield.jpg|Tempest Sheild 120px-Exodus shaker.jpg|Exodus Waiver/Exodus Shaker 120px-Chaos Magnalia.jpg|Hyper Guns End 120px-Thunder Gliadiator.jpg|Thunder Gladiator 120px-Photon Gliadiator.jpg|Photon Gladiator 120px-Mighty Roar.jpg|Phantom Dharak Bakugan Form 120px-Pdopenball35.jpg|Phantom Dharak Ball Form 120px-Infinity Helios4.png|Bolting Breaker 120px-Infinity Helios3.png|Clamour Quasar 120px-Infinity Helios - Deep Fire Block A.png|Deep Fire Block A 120px-Helios 13.png|Ragnarok Buster 120px-Infinity Helios Bakugan Form.png|Infinity Helios Bakugan Form 120px-Infinity Helios Ballform (open).png|Infinity Helios Ball Form 120px-Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.42.38 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios's Mechtogan Slynix firing it's Cannons 120px-Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10 01 45 AM.png|Infinity Helios with his Battle Gear BomberExcaliber 250px-Fury talking.png|Fury Reaper 120px-Aluze Ballform (open).png|Aluze's Ball Form 120px-Aluze Bakugan form.png|Aluze Bakugan Form 120px-Eluse2.jpg|Air Lance 120px-Eluse.jpg|Drive Storm 120px-Eluse05.jpg|Giga Armor 120px-Aluze_Gök_Darbesi_Yeteneğini_Kullanıyor.JPG|Sky Impact 120px-Eluse03.jpg|Blaster Bind 120px-Eluse3.jpg|Dora Cannon 120px-Hawktor_Ballform_(open).png|Hawktor Ball Form 120px-Hawktor_Swayther--Ball_Form.png|His Ball Form with Swayther 120px-Hibf.jpg|Hawktor Bakugan Form 120px-Swinger1.png|Hawktor Bakugan Form with Swayther 120px-Sky_Fang_Soar.jpg|Sky Fang Soar 120px-Sky_Fang_Thunder_Starian.jpg|Thunder Starion 120px-Screen_shot_2010-10-04_at_1.04.22_AM.png|Swayther Geku 120px-Plitheon_Ball_Form.png|Plitheon Ball Form 120px-Plithyprww.jpg|Plitheon Bakugan form 120px-Plitheon_use_Life_Eater.jpg|Life Eater 120px-Plitheon_use_Fencer_Shield.jpg|Fencer Sheild 120px-Plitheon_Hyper_Verde.png|Hyper Verde 120px-Plitheon_Fly_Destroyer.png|Fly Destroyer 120px-Plitheon_use_Metal_Verde.jpg|Metal Verde 120px-Plitheon_use_Slag_Tornado.jpg|Slag Tornado 120px-Plitheon_use_Slag_Tornado_2.jpg|Ghost Storm 120px-Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_2.jpg|Plitheon with Vilantor Gear 120px-8hpx-Cyclotron.png|Vilantor Gear Cyclotron 120px-FaserTitan1.jpg|Plitheon Mechtogan Titan: Faser Titan 120px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-10_at_7.26.24_PM.JPG|Faser Titan's Laser Cannon 120px-Boriates_Ballform_(open).png|Boriates Ball Form 120px-Boriates_-_Bakugan_Form.png|Boraties Bakugan Form 120px-Boriates.jpg|Odin Sheild 120px-Boriates02.JPG|Promethues Cannon 120px-Boriates-axe.JPG|FireBolt Axe 120px-Boriates-b.jpg|Hyper Tachyon Glow 120px-Boriates-sw.jpg|Muzzle Lancer 120px-Olympus_cannon.jpg|Olympus Cannon 120px-Boriates-cannon.jpg|Mega Buster Cannon 120px-Coredemsphere.PNG|Coredom Ball form 120px-Coredemanime.jpg|Coredem's Bakugan Form 120px-Phantom_Blow.png|Phantom Blow 116px-Shinycoredem.PNG|Armored Exia 120px-Slate_Exia.png|Slate Exia 120px-Plate_Shield.png|Plate Sheild 120px-Dimension_Hole.png|Dimension Hole 120px-Scale_Arrow.png|Scale Arrow 120px-Ec3.PNG|Core Knuckle 106px-Ec8.PNG|Stealth Coredem 85px-Dcrd.PNG|Darkus Coredem 120px-Rubaopen.png|Rubanoid in Ball Form 120px-Ddddrrgn.jpg|Rubanoid in Bakugan Form 120px-Rubajeweldeep.png|Jewel Deeper 120px-Rubatusk.png|Corumdum Tusk 120px-Rbua.jpg|Mirage Field 120px-Scaretplate.png|Scarlet Plate 120px-Rubanoid_use_Crimsom_Defence.jpg|Crimson Defense 120px-Granddeeper.png|Red Deeper 120px-Farbros_ballform_(open).png|Farbos in Ball Form 250px-Farbros00.jpg|Farbos in Bakugan Form 120px-Farbros01.jpg|Shiny Blast 120px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-31_at_12.38.42_PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid 120px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-24_at_6.07.32_PM.JPG|Dragon Astral 120px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-11_at_10.27.17_PM.JPG|Dragon OverCannon 120px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-12_at_6.50.24_PM.JPG|Dragon Tornado 120px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_1.18.58_PM.JPG|Hyper Drive 250px-Zenthonn.png|Fusion Dragonoid's Mechtogan Zenthon 120px-Znmfms2.JPG|Zenthon's Mouth Laser 120px-Zenthon_shield.png|Zenthon's Sheild 120px-2011-07-13_1346.png|Zenthon firing all his Lasers 97px-Zenthon2_(small).jpg|Zenthon being Scanned 120px-Screen_shot_2011-07-13_at_5.58.16_PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan 120px-ZT1.jpg|Zenthon Titan 120px-ZenthonTitan3.jpg|Zenthon Titan's Chest Lasers 120px-Titan.png|Zenthon Titan's Claws 120px-2011-06-20_1830.png|Zenthon Titan's Sheild 120px-2011-07-11_1713.png|Zenthon Titan's Head Laser 120px-2011-08-07_1653.png|Zenthon Titan's Chest Lasers 120px-Screen_shot_2011-07-23_at_1.38.01_AM.JPG|Zenthon Titan firing all his Lasers 120px-Screen_shot_2011-07-22_at_8.53.38_PM.JPG|Infinity Helios Mechtogan Titan: Slynix Titan 200px-BeestrikerX.jpg|BeeStriker X Bakugan Form 180px-BattlegearX.jpg|Bee Striker X with Battle Gear:Hive Blaster 95px-Battle_Gear_Ability.JPG|His Fusion Ability Card 180px-Super_Saiyan10.png|Joshua Kazami 89px-HaosCard.jpg|His Normal Ability Card 90px-ForbiddenCard.JPG|His Advanced Fusion abillty 90px-Fusiondragonoidcard.jpg|His Special Ability Cards 90px-PyrusCard_Anime_2.jpg|His Other Ability Cards Category:Bakugan